Conventionally, a pump to be used in a pool is operable at a finite number of predetermined speed settings (e.g., typically high and low settings). Typically these speed settings correspond to the range of pumping demands of the pool at the time of installation. Factors such as the volumetric flow rate of water to be pumped, the total head pressure required to adequately pump the volume of water, and other operational parameters determine the size of the pump and the proper speed settings for pump operation. Once the pump is installed, the speed settings typically are not readily changed to accommodate changes in the pool conditions and/or pumping demands.
Conventionally, it is also typical to equip a pumping system for use in a pool with a filter arrangement capable of filtering the fluid moved by the pumping system, such as water. The filter arrangement can filter the fluid to remove unwanted impurities and particulates therefrom to maintain the water clarity and chemical balance. However, during use, it is possible that the filter arrangement can become clogged over time so as to inhibit the flow of the water therethrough. Thus, resistance to the flow of water can cause a decrease in the flow rate if the pumping system does not compensate to overcome this resistance. However, merely adjusting the pump to one of a few predetermined settings may cause the pump to operate at a rate that exceeds a needed rate, while adjusting the pump to another setting may cause the pump to operate at a rate that provides an insufficient amount of flow and/or pressure. In such a case, the pump will either operate inefficiently or operate at a level below that which is desired.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a pump that could be readily and easily adapted to provide a suitable supply of water at a desired pressure to pools having a variety of sizes and features. The pumping system can be configured to monitor the status of the filter arrangement and provide feedback to a user regarding the filter status. Further, the pump should be responsive to a change of conditions (i.e., a clogged filter or the like) and/or user input instructions.